Shinuen Nana
by EllanaElric082699
Summary: Ok this is barely related to Inuyasha, but the story is about a young junior high student who learns that she is a part ofa legendary warrior group. And she is caught in a battle of life, death, and love.


**Shinuen Nana**

**Ok, I own this story so I guess you can sue me if this is bad, but I dont want ANY copiers for this!**

**If I find any copiers or find a story similar to this I'll sue!**

By Jonesy Vail Chapter 1: Funyoka of the Phoenix's Feathers and a New Adventure!

Hi, I'm Jonesy Vail, a 7th grade student at Granite Ridge Intermediate. My life was pretty normal, until we all got back from winter break…that's when all the weird stuff started happening…

"Ah, it's great to be back in school, now I can see all my friends and Brent again!" I said to myself. At that moment I remembered that now we were back in school we would have homework again…shoot… The bell rang for the start of the new semester and first period. But as I walked on to the locker room, a red-blue appeared out of nowhere, and it came from…my own body… Then, the entire area was wrapped in darkness, which scared the crap out of me, the glow then left my body. "Please help me, help me save this world, and help me break away from the evil that holds me hostage!" a voice cried. Soon, a woman appeared, wrapped in white, blue, and gold jewelry. "Who are you? What are you talking about?" I asked. "My name is Yuuna, I am the leader of light, captured by the darkness and is now imprisoned. I need your help to bring back, the Mythical Seven, ancient warriors who lived long ago." She said. The glow that left my body started transforming into a radiant red fan and a red and blue crystal.

"This is the Funyoka, a fan made of true phoenix feathers, and the crystal is a power storage, it can hold the Funyoka and some other things that regular humans can't contain." Yuuna continued explaining, "there are six other warriors that need to be revived, the mermaid, angel, ghost, sea serpent, and demon, those are the other six." I thought for a moment, "Then which one am I?" I asked wondering if there was more to just having the power of a phoenix. "You are, the Dragon-Phoenix, you have the heart, mind, and spirit of two. Now, go and find the other six warriors!" Yuuna shouted, and disappeared leaving the crystal, and the world, in mine and six others.

Everything went back to normal afterwards, like nothing ever happened. "I wonder who the other warriors are." I thought to myself, smiling.

Chapter 2: Search for the Warriors of the Mythical Seven

Later that same day, classes moved on into second period, which was my Band: Brass Class, "Sigh, I wish the campus was a bit smaller so I wouldn't have to walk or run so much." I thought. "Hey Joanie!" a voice said from behind giving a small tug on my bag. It was my friend John, a funny boy, although, he does act really weird, along with his twin brother, Andrew. "Oh, hey John what's up?" I asked, "Nothing really, but hey, we have another day with the old man Mr. Dailey again," he said then walked on to his instrument locker. I smiled cheerfully not knowing that I was blushing until someone else told me (embarrassing! +)

3rd period moved in, and I had to run more than half of the campus to get to my next class. Lucky for me, my best friend, Julie, has her language class as the same time as me, but we weren't in the same class. "Hey Julie!" I called out to her, but when we came near; my crystal started glowing and a bright pink glow beaming from Julie's body. Just like earlier, the entire area was covered in darkness, as the glow left Julie's body, Yuuna appeared once again. "I see you have already found another warrior." Yuuna said.

"Another warrior? Jonesy, what the hell is going on here?" Julie cried panicking. I explained to her about what happened this morning and about the Mythical Seven, by the look on her face, I didn't think she really understood…"So, Yuuna, which warrior spirit is Julie?" I asked, "Your friend here is the Mermaid, and," She said as the pink glow turned into a pink, clear, clam pearl, it's radiance was surprising the both of us as we watched it float into Julie's hands, our mouths were hanging wide open.

Yuuna chuckled as she watched us stare at Julie's giant pearl, "This pearl, is known as the Niishiina, the Mermaid's Pearl Tear." She explained, "Now, go, search for the other five warriors and save this world." She disappeared, and everything went back to the way it was. Both me and Julie left for our classes and agreed to meet again during lunch.

During class, I said hi to my classmates, and then I went to my seat and lucky for me, Brent was sitting on the other side of my desk. "Hey, Brent!" I smiled, at that moment, my crystal started glowing, but very dimly though, which made me wonder, but Brent had no glow of his own, so I thought it was the light reflecting off. He looked up from his computer, "Oh, hey Joanie," he said then went back to doing something on his computer. "He can be so boring sometimes.." I thought. I went around and saw he was playing Happy Wheels, an online video game, when I saw that, I smacked him in the back of the head and went back to my seat.

Chapter 3: The Sacred Barrier

Lunch- "Finally! I can take a break! I am so hungry!" I said, stretching after we studied history for so dang long. "Young Warrior, this is no time to take a break, a large evil is coming to attack!" Yuuna said, I was wrapped in darkness once again. "Well it makes sense, they want to get rid of us before the Mythical Seven is fully assembled." I said, then , a bright glow came out of nowhere. It turned in a slip of paper which really got me confused why Yuuna was giving me paper. "um…Yuuna, what's the slip of paper for?" I was about to say when landed in my hand, it turned out to be a sutra. (note- a sutra is a slip of paper that monks, priests, or priestesses use to purify things or to create a strong barrier.

"What's the sutra for Yuuna?" I asked, "It's to protect this area, from any evil, but once you use it, it will cut your power in half. You must put this some place where it will not be found. This is known as the Sacred Barrier. " Yuuna said and disappeared once again. Afterwards, I looked for a safe, hidden, and always dry place to set the sutra and protect the school from harm. I finally found a small area under the school building to put it, at the moment I placed it, I suddenly felt a bit tired once I placed the sutra. It looked like it was being absorbed by the school and disappeared, leaving only a blast of purified energy suddenly surrounding the school.

"Jonesy! Get out of the bushes and get over here!" Julie called out to me. I jumped out of the bushes and ran over to Julie. "What was that sudden blast of energy just now?" she asked, "Oh that? That was a barrier I put up to protect the school, Yuuna gave me a sutra to set it up, but now my power was cut in half…" I sighed then Julie kicked me in the leg. "Ow! What the heck was that for!" I cried jumping while holding the leg that she kicked (note- Julie plays soccer, and some other sports, so if she tries to kick you… be quick, because she kicks hard and FAST). I suddenly felt a giant chill come up my spine, and suddenly looked up. "Crap! Julie! Look behind you!" I yelled pointing to the gigantic, dark, swirling cloud in the sky.

Chapter 4: The First Attack

Just when I put up the barrier, a giant evil stinking cloud appears… "This is just not my day," I said, "Come on Julie! Let's go!" and we ran off. The giant swirling cloud was all the way past the basketball courts and right above the track and football field so it was hard to get over there without being noticed.

We had to move quickly and stealthy to get to the track, and we would've gotten caught if we had a whole bunch of supervisors everywhere. "Whew!" I sighed, "Good thing we didn't get caught, or we wouldn't be able to check that giant cloud out huh Julie?" "Yea, I guess so…" Julie said making sure that nobody had followed us, and then she looked towards the track. Her eyes widened and she started shaking. "Jonesy, you're definitely not going to like this, but we need a ton of bug killer!" Julie cried pointing at the track. I got up and looked over to where she was pointing, totally confused. Then I saw what Julie was talking about when she said we needed a ton of bug killer, our enemy, was a GIANT spider…and I wasn't talking about the ones that were 1 foot (and those are huge!) I mean like a mutant, 25 foot tall spider! I almost fainted just getting a glimpse of it!(+)

"Well, no matter how big it is, we have to get rid of it, it's right outside the barrier, look." I said, watching as the giant spider kept on crashing into something, then being reflected, so we both figured it was the barrier. Then, both my crystal and Julie's gem started glowing, glowing brighter and brighter. My body felt light, and it was like I was being wrapped in silk, I was literally lifted off the ground. When I was on earth again I saw that my entire outfit had changed along with my hairstyle! I was wearing a red and blue long sleeved Chinese dress, black bottom-bag shorts, and sandals. I looked over to what happened to Julie, the same thing happened to her too, but she was totally transformed. Her body had completely changed, along with her outfit and hairstyle. Like a true mermaid, but in human form. She was wearing a pink fighter outfit with scaled shoulder shields; they were on her skirt too.

"Whoa," I mumbled, and then turned around remembering that we had to do some major bug extermination! "Alright! Let's go Julie!" I cried and ran off towards the track. I didn't really know what I was doing at first, but I was so focused that I didn't notice that since the spider was above the track and outside the barrier, I jumped super high into the air. I felt so light, I didn't notice that till I got outside the barrier where the spider was! "No way, it's like this jewel made me into a super-human." I suddenly got an idea and smirked," Funyoka! Come to my aid!" I cried, and the Funyoka appeared in my hand, I opened the fan. It suddenly flashed with a beautiful flame, and to my surprise, I wasn't hot at all! I held the Funyoka tightly bringing it up above my head slowly, and then slashing downwards letting fire head straight for the spider. "PHEONIX FIRE!" I cried and a giant wave of flames was released from the Funyoka.

Chapter 5: Phoenix Fire and Aqua Beam

As the Phoenix Fire burned the spider Julie finally got to the edge of the barrier. "Where the hell were you?" I yelled. "Sorry, I had no idea how to get up here! I couldn't jump high like you did, I had to blast my way up here!" she whined. "Okay, and how in the world did you "blast" your way up here?" I asked, but I was suddenly tossed aside as a claw whacked me in the hip. "Jonesy!" Julie cried and she watched me fly almost off the edge of the barrier…and I blacked out.

Note- From here on out, the story will now be told in third person until later on in the story, Sorry for the inconvenience.

As Julie watched her best friend lie on the barrier unconscious, the spider once again tried to make its way through the barrier. Julie turned and held her Niishiina up, "Grr, how dare you do that to Jonesy!" she cried, "AQUA BEAM!" and a gigantic wave of bluish light shot out of the Niishiina destroying the giant spider and dissipating the black clouds. Julie walked over to her unconscious friend and picked her up, "that's how I blasted my up here Jonesy," she smiled, and made her way back to the ground. The two girls transformed back into their regular clothes. Not too long afterward, Jonesy came to, "hmm? What happened?" she said looking around, still a bit knocked out. "Sigh…Jonesy, you really got to work on your defense you know that? Also, the battle's over, I took care of that stupid spider after you got knocked out so easily," Julie explained. "Aw! If you finished off the spider, then that means I must of missed you're finishing move! Darn it!" Jonesy whined, but the bell rang right after so it looked like Julie was saved from a whining fest.

Chapter 6: The Silent Song of the Healing Melody

Days have passed by since the two girls, Jonesy Vail and Julie Donis, became a part of the Mythical Seven. Along with that, they've been filled with at least an attack on the school at least every other day, which left them completely filled with exhaustion. "Yawn!" Jonesy said loudly, she had been sleeping late from all the homework for the semester finals, and she had almost non-stop fighting problems.

"Sigh, I hate mornings like this, but at least it's Thursday, there's not much to do especially when your friends aren't around." She sighed and pulled out her phone to play some music.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

The song ended and the bell rang, Jonesy got up and hurried off to class.

The book is now being told in first person again, it will be like this every time the main character is either unconscious or is not even in the specific chapter.

When I got to my P.E. class nobody was out yet, except for an eighth grader named Chris. Later on, a whole bunch of people- mostly boys- came out from the locker rooms, that includes, him… Jordan Hansen, the most annoying, gay, and shortest brat you will ever meet, and he was in my science class with me and Brent… But lucky for me John and Andrew were in my class so I wasn't so bored in P.E. I pulled out my phone and started playing my favorite, Dragonvale, (I know, I'm a nerd) just as John came out from the locker room. When he saw me playing he sat next to me and started talking to me, Andrew just stood watching us talk and decided to join in on the conversation. We were all talking about the game and how the two of them both needed gems for the game.

Coach Kellom, our P.E. teacher, finally made his appearance, (he's usually late for class) and we all had to get in roll call order, then we all went out to the field to run the mile (DARN!)

Later that day, I met up with Julie during the 3rd period break to see if she found any leads for the other five warriors. We both ended up with no leads but I felt a chill go up my spine suddenly, "there something here, either that or it's coming," I thought. We both left for our classes afterwards. At lunch, I had to sneak off past the campus supervisors so I could get to the track that chill I got earlier bothered me, and I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.

But I was proved wrong; the track was completely covered with a miasma that was like thick smoke, I could barely breathe. Then, a whole bunch of monsters came out of nowhere, and I had to transform into my warrior form so I wouldn't be killed. Lucky for me they weren't that powerful so I didn't have a hard time fighting them off, but they just kept on coming at me, I started getting exhausted with so many coming at me at once and I started to let my guard down. I finally got some wounds on my arms and legs. "I don't think I can last much longer like this, I have to clear this miasma somehow" I thought, " if only the barrier could get bigger, then I might beat these annoying things." Then the idea came to me, and I ran towards the school campus, through the barrier surrounding it… with the monsters following me I knew I could beat them. They instantly disappeared as they touched the barrier, and the battle was over, afterwards I used my Phoenix Fire to blow away the killer miasma and hurried back to campus so I wouldn't get in trouble.

That night I was just watching anime like I usually do, instead of doing my homework, (yes I know, but I just had science so I didn't care.) and finally got bored. I pulled out my phone and started playing the same song from this morning. I decided to sing along with the music, and while I was singing, to my surprise, my wounds from earlier started to heal, even the wound from the first battle I fought. I felt completely healed and refreshed, so, I decided to call my new healing power – HEALING MELODY.

Chapter 7: The Semester Finals – Enter Grace the Artistic Angel

With my new ability to heal in song, I had a lot more chances to sing while healing mine and Julie's wounds from each battle. But big things were coming up, semester finals. Out of all things pressurizing, finals are the worst, and because of that schedules had been changed; now I have 3 hours with that annoying brat… (Jordan…) and even worse, I now have 3 hours with that bastard, Mr. Dailey, the band teacher. "Ugh, this is why I hate school; we have things called "semester finals" which ruin our lives if we fail a particular test…." I sighed, I was worried about Science class, and I wasn't so good in that class at the moment, thanks to a certain annoying midget who was ruining my relationship with Brent along with my concentration.

But I had a break, Mr. Dailey was actually nice to us and let us off from class about 40 minutes from the bell, plenty of time to hang-out with John and the others- I mean study for Science, even though we have about a half-hour to study. While I was working on my computer John, Andrew, my friend Trippy, and the annoying one, Nicky, were all next to me goofing off and making a ton of noise which made me lose it. I finally decided to take a break from studying and started talking to them, but when I passed by John, my crystal started to glow a little. As I was off in thought thinking if John was one of the Mythical Seven, all four of them started horsing around and John was shoved to the floor taking me along with him. "Gah! Get off of me John!" I cried and pushed him away. The other three just stood there laughing at the two of us, I looked over at John, and our eyes met, he started to blush and quickly looked away.

Later in the day, I had to see Julie during lunch, because we didn't have sixth period together and that was how today schedule has had to go, from 2nd period straight into 6th period. But this time our friend, Grace, was with her so it was kinda hard to talk about the Mythical Seven without giving it away to her. Grace was like me, an anime loving artist; actually she was a bit better than I was in drawing.

Soon I noticed that a black swirling cloud like before was just outside the barrier and Julie and I had to go take care of it. But, how were we supposed to leave for a fight when Grace was with us? The two of us decided to ditch Grace so she wouldn't find out and she wouldn't get in danger. "Hey Grace," I said, "Do you think you can do us a favor and get us some powerade for us? Here's the cash, Red and Pink okay?" "Sure," she said and left to go buy the drinks, when she passed through the door to get inside; the two of us grabbed our bags and sprinted off. Soon, Grace came back outside and saw that we were gone; the two of us didn't know that she saw us and started to follow us past the campus boundaries.

"Julie! Let's get going!" I shouted and transformed into battle form. I hoped up through the top of the barrier and waited to see who our next opponent was. While I was waiting Julie was still on the ground, and had just transformed into battle form, then her gem started to glow brightly. She quickly turned around as she a rustle from the bushes, "Grace? What are you doing here?" she shouted as Grace popped out of the bushes. "I followed you two after you ditched me! Now tell, me what's going on here and where Jonesy is?" she said. Then, Grace had a bright white glow coming from her and it was instantly turned into a white gem. "Whoa, no way, Grace, you're a warrior of the Mythical Seven!" Julie cried joyfully. When she grabbed Grace's arm; Grace started to transform into her warrior form. She was turned into a battle angel, and her weapon was a sacred bow.

"Wow…" Julie mumbled. Meanwhile, I was fighting for my life against a giant, acid shooting serpent. "Julie! You lazy bitch! Get your ass up here now!" I cried dodging blasts of acid. Soon, a pink blast of light scared the serpent leaving a big burn on its side. "Jonesy!" Julie yelled, she had blasted her way up here, with Grace flying up with pure white wings. "Look who decided to join us as a fighter!" I said smirking. The three of us all were fighting not just for us but for the school as well. We finally finished off the serpent with a triple attack, "PHOENIX FIRE!" "AQUA BEAM!" "GOD'S WING!" and the serpent disintegrated and disappeared. "Yeah! We won!" We all jumped in the air and headed back to campus.

Chapter 8: Enter Erica, Pegasus of Lightning

With Grace as the angel warrior, it was now going to be a bit easier to take care of monsters that try to get through the barrier. But lately, things have kind of been getting a little bit out of hand. Julie has been on the busy side lately, it was softball season, so there wasn't much time for much planning. I was also in softball, so I guess it was a bit tiring and time taking. The two of us and our friend Angelina, were all in softball and had to get working. But lucky for me, thanks to softball, my swing had gotten better and my arm strength as well, (NOTE- I am #2 hitter on the team).

Oh forget softball,( for the moment, don't get pissed off softball lovers) now, it's February and hurray! Finals ended, my god, unfortunately I think I failed…a few of the tests that I'm hoping. Again, off topic…things have really getting out of hand on the monster infestation, ever since Grace joined us, we've been getting either twice as many attacks or monsters that were twice as tough. ..along with that we haven't been able talk to Yuuna ever since the first time we went into battle. Always made me wonder…

"Yawn, man, I really have to go to sleep early more often!" I yawned, stretching as the cold morning woke me up. "JONESY!" some cried kicking me in the ass, (WTF!) "Ow! Mother F'er!" I screamed turning around, "Erica! What the hell! Bitch, why do you always have to do something like that out of nowhere?" Erica just laughed as I grabbed my bag. After watching Erica laugh for ten (fuckin) minutes, I finally walked away from the glasses-wearing hyena. My crystal suddenly started to glow; and I turned around and saw that Erica was giving off a light blue glow. That's when Julie and Grace popped up be hide me (why is everyone always behind me, my goodness!)

Then the whole area was wrapped in black, and Yuuna appeared, "We meet each other again, and I see you found two more warriors!" she said happily. She then suddenly disappeared and but to us it looked like her conversation with us was cut off. Then Erica started to spaz out, we calmed her down and explained everything to her. She soon understood, although she wouldn't stop spazzing out because she was wondering about which of the warriors she was and was completely excited.

Later that day, the four of us started to hang out at lunch, when we met at lunch the three of us saw that Erica had earned her gem, a light blue gem; it made me kind of jealous because she had a blue one. "Lucky" I mumbled, "well, then we finally have four warriors out of seven, anyone want to hope that the other three are guys?" I asked and we all agreed especially Julie. "I hope one of them is Matt!" Julie said happily, Matt Dominici, Julie's new crush, before it was my friend Trent, she really falls for people really easy.

"Jonesy," Grace whispered in my ear," We got to go, take a look, on the other side of the school, above the high school gym." I looked over and saw it, another giant black cloud swirl, but this time it seemed different…the clouds seemed a bit bigger than all the other ones that appeared before. We all got up and ran around the outside of the school so we wouldn't get in trouble for crossing over for no reason.

We got to the back side of the high school gym and Grace, Julie, and I all transformed into our battle forms. But I stayed a behind to help Erica with her battle form transformation. Her gem started to glow, and she was wrapped in something that seemed to look like thunder clouds. The clouds quickly separated and Erica was transformed just like Julie was. She was wearing: a black, blue, and yellow outfit. Yellow gloves, blue boots, a lightning bolt in the middle of her outfit. And finally, her weapon was a rod with a wing on one side and a bolt on the other.

"Alright let's go!" Erica shouted and well, while I jumped up there Erica had an easier way she flew up there like Grace did, which make me figure out which warrior of the Mythical Seven she is. We finally got to the top of the building, and saw that Grace and Julie were getting their butts kicked by a water mutant. To me and the others, it seemed a bit challenging, but for Erica, she seemed really confident, and she went for the final blow. "PEGASUS STORM!" and a giant blast of lightning, with a bit of star pattern, hit the water mutant, and completely disintegrated it, leaving the rest of us mouth hanging and pissed. I mean, I didn't even get to fight! The black cloud disappeared and we headed back to the other side of the school. But the three of us all decided to shun Erica for the rest of the day, because she wouldn't shut up about her achievement today.


End file.
